Sora the Webcam Model
by soraxlove
Summary: *• Sora isn't as innocent as Riku, his neighbor thought. When he discovers Sora is a webcam model. Someone who gets naked on webcam for random strangers on the internet. •* WARNING : This is a yaoi story! Enjoy :)


This is my first story. Please let me know if there are any mistakes anywhere. Rated M. Hope you enjoy! :)

Sora is a young man who lives with his parents in an apartment complex in the city of New York. They didn't mind having him around since he's always been such a good, sweet, innocent boy. However, Sora isn't as innocent as his parents think. Every afternoon when his parents leave for work Sora likes to get on his computer to have some fun. Sora is a webcam model. A boy who gets on cam, gets naked and does things to please off random guys watching him. He doesn't just do it because he likes to have random guys watch him get naked on cam but because he also gets paid for it. Sora has a decent sized fan-base that like to watch him touch himself and take orders from them.

Sora walked towards the bathroom to get in the shower and just the thought of him on getting camera was turning him. After a warm shower Sora got his MacBook Laptop and set it up on the desk just across his bed. Sora went to the website and logged in and connected his webcam to the website. He was wrapped in his red towel ready to do his work...

Quickly, many random guys and probably some women were ready to see the cute brunet boy pleasure hisself. Little did he know that one of his viewers was a man that lived in apartment below him. A young man name Riku.

He lived with his girlfriend Kairi. However, she wasn't home and wouldn't be home until later on. Riku loved his girl Kairi and he didn't think that watching his neighbor who he thought was sexy as hell, was wrong. Since he wasn't actually doing anything with him.

Riku had stumbled upon a website where men and women from all over could get on camera and get naked, strip, masturbate and get paid for it. You see, Riku liked both men and women and liked to watch webcam models and that led him the website ' ' and he clicked on the thumbnail which showed a picture of a brunet boy smiling with his finger in his mouth. When he clicked on it he was shocked to see it was his neighbor Sora. The first time he saw Sora as a webcam model he was extremely surprised. He could never imagine that his neighbor Sora, who look so sweet and innocent could ever do something like that. Although, the thought of Sora being an undercover freak was a turn on for Riku. The fact the Sora didn't know that Riku was one of his admirers was also a turn on.

Ever since then, Riku liked to get online to watch him do all sorts of things... He got very excited to see that Sora was already online and was already chatting with some of the other viewers. He was wrapped in a red towel that only barely hid what was underneath it. Riku gave Sora 10 tokens to take his red towel off.

These tokens are used as money on the website that's how Sora earns his money. Sora already had 100 tokens which was enough for him to stand up and slowly take off his towel. Riku watched the brunets moves very closely. The brunet then reached over and grabbed a bottle of Palmer's Coco Butter oil. Very sensually the brunet dripped the oil on his soft, pale body.

As Riku watched his jaw dropped. He could feel himself getting hard. He was sitting on the couch with his laptop on the table in front of him. He pulled the table closer to him and put the screen on full screen. He started touching himself through his sweatpants ''Oh my god... Yes.''

Sora who was sitting on his bed had rubbed the oil over his soft chest and stood up and poured oil on his nice, hard dick. He began stroking it slowly. Then he turned around and showed his cute bubble butt to the audience watching.

"Oh, yes baby. That's nice." Riku said as if Sora could hear him. He reached over and started typing 'show some more'. Sora then turned his bum to the camera. He then poured some more oil unto his hands and rubbed the oil on his ass and gave his nice ass a squeeze. Riku watched in awe. That motion turned him on so much that he put his hands in his pants and started stroking his own member. "Mmm... Yeah..." He said very passionately to hisself.

Sora then began to jiggle his bum and you could hear giggles coming the cute brunet. As soon as he started doing that he started getting comments from guys saying 'nice ass', 'mmmmm yummy', 'sexy ass' those were just some of the comments. Sora then gave his bum a nice hard slap.

Riku began stroking his hard member harder and faster. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He saw the brunet move the webcam down now showing his feet the brunet then got down on his knees, his stomach was on the edge of the bed. Sora's ass was the only thing the screen. He began shaking his bum.

Riku loved it when he did that. He had pre-cum dripping out from nice, hard, big dick. He began to slow his pace since he didn't want to cum yet. Oh how he wished he had Sora right in front of him... His mind ran wild with all the things he wanted to do with his sexy neighbor. He wanted to fuck him all day and night. He fantasized sliding his cock in and out the brunets ass. Fast and slow, grinding their hips together. Slapping Sora's beautiful round ass every chance he could.

His mind then came back to reality and Sora was still showing off his sweet ass. Then what seemed out of nowhere Sora pulled out a purple vibrating dildo. Very slowly Sora was rubbing his hole with the dildo, whole at same time he was moaning softly. "Mhmm, you guys like that?" Sora said seductively. 'Oh my god... I love that' was the only thing Riku could think.

Very slowly Sora began to insert the dildo his his tight ass. As he did that Riku, with his hand still in his pants sat up and moved even closer to the screen. He wanted to watch every single inch of the dildo go inside Sora's hole. Riku could hear the sexy brunet moan in background, while he gently slid the dildo in his own ass. Again, slowly he began sliding the dildo in and out his hole. Gradually Sora picked up the pace sliding the dildo in faster but pulled it out slowly.

Riku was practically drooling over his laptop at the sight of the brunet fucking himself. Of course it was his first time watching, but ever since the first time he saw Sora do things like that he became obsessed with watching him for as long as he could. "Mhmm, that feels good" Sora whispered followed by a short giggle.

*~To be continued~*

Like i said, very first story. Is it good or nah? There will more sexy/sex scenes coming up.


End file.
